In a conventional thermal management system for an engine, a cooling circuit circulates a coolant liquid, generally of water and antifreeze. The cooling circuit generally includes a coolant pump, which propels the coolant liquid through the cooling circuit. Engine thermal management systems are generally designed to promote engine and coolant liquid warm-up after cold start and to promote engine cooling during normal vehicle operation.